Rayman on Volcano Island
by Brian6330
Summary: This story is crazy. Rayman is on Volcano Island and the rest must be read. Its funny and contains lots of twists and many gaming characters.    I'm not good in making summaries
1. Chapter 1 The Beginnig

I do not own Ray man or any video game related characters mentioned.

This story is from my friend and I'm uploading it for him.

**The beginning**

"Hello there… my name is professor…" "Uhk! This is not Pokémon dude, its Ray man"

"Hello readers I'm Ray man and I've come here to show you my story… it started a long time ago…" I was in this island called Volcano Island. I don't know how I got here, but there I was fighting for survival, because the island was or had no animals there besides me. Anyways, one day I had an idea to make a raft and float away from the island, but I also had thoughts that if I go out I might die of hunger. "Good evening" screamed a strange voice, "What…who…where…why…uh! ... Where are you? … Who are you? "My name is mister hermit and I am **DOWN HERE YOU FOOL**"

"OH!...haha…!HA!HA!"

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"I'm sorry… haha… it's just that you're so small and yet you talk so loud hahahahaha!"

"**SHUT UP YOU FOOL AND LISTEN**"

"What?

"You are chosen to defend Volcano Island and save our people."

"Me chosen? Not even on… well I was chosen one time at a party to be the donkey and people would put a fake tail on me

Hermit: "uh!"

"Weird, I know right?"

"Yah!"

"So what's my challenge?"

"Your first challenge will be fighting the Mario Brothers in yo mama battles of all ages!"

Mario: Hello its-a-me Mario

Luigi: and-a Luigy

Rayman: Oh Crap!

Hermit: Let the yo mama battle begin.

Mario: Yo mama is so stupid that she uses dicks to make hot dogs.

Lugiy: Oh! Yeah!

Rayman: Shit, these guys are good…okay… okay, well yo mama is so stupid that she sits on the T.V. and watches the couch.

Luigy: Oh! Nooo!

Mario: Urg!...uhm! well you mama-

Rayman: to bad cause I don't have a mother!

Luigy: OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mario:aaaaaaa!

Rayman: We are all characters in a story!

Hermit: **AND THE WINNER IS RAY MAN**

"Alright hermit, now what, I defeated the Mario brothers and now what's next?"

"Well the Mario brothers are or rather were the guardiance of the gate which leads towards the entrance of the volcano…guess we can go in."

Please review


	2. Chapter 2 The entrance of the Volcano

I do not own Ray man or any video game related characters story is from my friend and I'm uploading it for him.

After we defeated the Mario brothers we entered the Volcano and we were surprised, because there were no guardians standing. So we thought this would be kind of easy, but oh! It was kind of like a jungle…. The thing is that inside the volcano was a layer, I was scared and Hermit was on my shoulder just standing there. After we passed the Jungle Layers we saw a blue figure running at the speed of sound (or so it seemed) heading straight for us! We thought that it was gonna crash us, but it suddenly stopped. There he was standing in the light. "Hi I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said. After a little while I said **"****DIE TALKING WEIRD BLUE ANIMAL!" **I grabbed a frying pan and started beating him up,"oof!ah!f*ck" I scored about 29 hits and Sonic didn't look good so I asked him, "Sonic are you okay?" "uh!oh! well I think so…" "Men that's too bad… **HIYA!**" With that one last hit Sonic was not moving anymore.

Hermit: uh! Rayman?

Rayman: Yeah?

Hermit: You know he was not one of the challenges, actually he was going to help us.

Rayman: hahaha… good one Hermit!

Hermit: ….

Rayman: What, you're serious?

Hermit: Well he didn't attack us…Sonic are you okay?

Sonic: y…yo….you…b…bi…bit…bitc…bitch!

Rayman: Well **HIYA**!

With my last energy to hit, I hit Sonic again.

Hermit: …

Rayman: What? He started it… he called me a bitch….

Hermit: well let's just continue walking until we reach to the Volcano

Rayman: Okay, Let's go and save Raywoman!

Hermit: How did you know?

Rayman: I'm just inventing.

Hermit: Well it's true she's up there (Hermit pointed to the top of the Volcano), but she is also trapped up there with my people…

This whole story won't be very long, and the chapters will always be below 500 words or so.

Please Review this story and thanks to: xXBroken-Wings-Forever-Xx for reviewing!


End file.
